Te está engañando
by Kitty.e2
Summary: "Cuando decides formar una pareja con alguien esperas que la relación sea de mutua confianza, respeto y amor, pero ¿qué pasa si uno de esos se pierde?. En este número publicaremos sobre una de las formas más terribles de romper la confianza; la infidelidad…"


**Te está engañando**

**Capítulo I**

"Distancia"

Sakura odiaba los lunes, no porque tuviera que levantarse temprano, ni porque tuviera que darle lecciones a un grupo de cuarenta ruidosos niños, tampoco era por el tráfico que parecía peor que nunca ni por el humor mañanero de sus compañeros de trabajo. No, odiaba los lunes por culpa de su novio que no llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche mientras ella sólo podía entretenerse revisando las obras de arte de sus alumnos o mirando televisión.

Tiró su bolso sobre el sofá y luego se dejó caer también. Pasó por los 150 canales del cable, mas no encontró nada que le gustara, ver animales apareándose o monjas leyendo la biblia no era algo que pudiera ser calificado como 'entretenido'.

Se quedó recostada mirando al vacío cuando repentinamente recordó que Chiharu, una de sus colegas, le había regalado una revista. Abrió su bolso y comenzó a hojearla hasta que llegó a una sección que llamó su atención.

"_Diez formas de saber si tu novio te es infiel_

_Cuando decides formar una pareja con alguien esperas que la relación sea de mutua confianza, respeto y amor, pero ¿qué pasa si uno de esos se pierde?. En este número publicaremos sobre una de las formas más terribles de romper la confianza; la infidelidad…"_

Sakura rió, nunca leía revistas para chicas porque creía que eran una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo no tenía nada más que hacer, así que decidió que seguiría revisando el artículo para luego burlarse de Chiharu por leer cosas tan infantiles.

"…_A continuación presentamos una serie de situaciones que te permitirán saber si tu novio te está siendo infiel. Coge lápiz y papel y anota un punto por cada oración que te identifique._

_¿Estás preparada?_

_Empecemos._

_1. Su comportamiento ha cambiado. Está más distante pero te dice que no le pasa nada cuando se lo preguntas"_

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, ocultó apresuradamente la revista bajo un cojín de color verde limón y se sentó demasiado derecha para ser…normal. Estaba nerviosa, y es que sabía que si Shaoran la pillaba leyendo esa clase de cosas se reiría de ella de por vida.

—Hola, cariño —dice el guapo hombre entrando en la casa y dedicándole una excepcional sonrisa.

—Hola —dice rápidamente intentando esconder el sonrojo que causó el casi verse expuesta.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con algo de preocupación luego de acercarse a darle un casto beso en los labios.

—No es nada, es sólo que tuve un mal día y yo… bueno da igual, ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

—Nada mal… no murió ningún paciente por lo menos —rió, pero Sakura no lo acompañó ni lo amonestó— Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? Usualmente me reprendes luego de esas bromas…

—Perdona, Shaoran. ¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer? —preguntó intentando concentrarse en la hermosa sonrisa de su chico.

—Mmm… más bien preferiría otra cosa —dijo jalándola contra él y besándola apasionadamente.

En ese momento, cuando se dirigían hacia la habitación en medio de besos, caricias y risas, Sakura olvidó completamente el artículo que había estado leyendo. Su mente y su corazón, no podían enfocarse en nada que no fuera su novio.

En medio de la noche, despertó con algo de sed. Bajó de la cama, buscó a tientas sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertar a Shaoran. Llenó un vaso con agua, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a la habitación, recordó lo que había escondido bajo el cojín.

Se acercó al sofá y tomó la revista con una sonrisa tan amplia que creía que se le entumecerían las mejillas. Qué tonta por leer ese tipo de cosas, pero de todas formas anotaría su conclusión con respecto a la primera pregunta.

Con lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos, era más que seguro que Shaoran no estaba más distante, lo más gracioso de todo es que al final fue él quien le tuvo qué preguntar lo que pasaba, y no al revés como decía el famoso artículo.

Satisfecha anotó 0 en el primer cuadrado y regreso a la cama para dormir abrazada del hombre que más había amado. Él al sentirla abrió un ojo, le sonrió y la besó antes de volver a caer dormido. Ella estaba tan feliz que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

RESULTADO PARCIAL: 0 PUNTOS.

**Notas de la autora: **hooola a todos! Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia =), como se habrán dado cuenta el capítulo es cortito, pero la verdad es que así serán todos… fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió el escribir esto xd. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!

(cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido en los reviews :3)

Kitty


End file.
